The Beautiful Secret of Troy
by eye-candy 56
Summary: What would happen if a Princess fell in love with a seminormal man like Patroclus? What would she give up for him and what would happen to her if he were to find out about her royal links? patroclus OC! read and review
1. The Royal return

Disclaimer: I don't own troy or anything to do with it!

A/n: hey hello there people who might be on the other side of the world! I am back with another story! from another different category, how adventurous I am lol! Anyway here it is and as always if you are going to say something bad don't say something like"MARY SUE!" or "excuse me while I throw up" etc. you get the idea! Anyways love you and remember to read and review!

kisses

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

How beautiful the dawn sky was, dew setting over Troy. Silently, a young woman gazed out over a city that was in her grasp but only with the death of her family would it be hers. She closed her eyes and breathed in the moist air. She exhaled and smiled to herself. The view was all she could have.

"Your Highness, Princess Alena, you must get ready."

"yes I know, under the cover of darkness till the day of my marriage," she slowly turned to her maid " I suppose my scarf is waiting?" she joked.

She followed the maid into her chambers and threw the scarf round her head and face. They walked down through the palace and out into the empty streets of Troy. Escaping out of the walls and heading towards the temple of Apollo. Climbing slowly up the steps she bowed in front of the statue of Apollo. A man walked out from the temple and smiled.

"Alena, my beautiful daughter. A safe and unseen journey I hope."

"of course father, these early morning prayers are never noticed. Apparently no one wishes to pray for forgiveness this early in the morning!"

Her father laughed and they walked into the temple. All the priests were on their knees and chanting "long live King Priam!" Her cousin Briseis took her hands and started to bless her and pray for her. Then the sacrifices began.

--

"You spend all your time staring out at the sea or praying for your brother's return!"

Andromache walked out onto the porch of Alena's room. Alena turned and smiled at her sister-in-law.

"They should have returned by now. They were due back a full sun ago. I hate to say it but I am worried and-"

"Dearest sister, you are going on about nothing. You should not worry about them. In fact let's make a toast to their safe return!"

Picking up the water goblets, the Princesses of Troy toasted the men in their life. Alena turned to Andromache,

"I hope that Paris does not do something foolish like he usually does!"

--

Walking through the halls, she silently prayed and hoped. Her dear brothers still had not returned and the sun was far too hot for her to sit in the gardens and watch the horizon. Her pale face and blue eyes were too sensitive for Apollo's gift. She sat in her father's throne in the senate hall. She only wished she could do it one day where the throne would be hers. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep and dreamt of a time where women could rule, her father wished she had been a boy because of her quick wit and time she spent practising with a sword, except he frowned upon her being more skilled than Paris.

"ALENA! get off there! now, come quick!"

"What's the fault in me sitting in my father's chair, Briseis?" she cried leaping from the throne.

"No, I couldn't care less if you sat where you shouldn't. They're back! They're safe! They're home!"

Shrieking with excitement the two girls ran through the halls and stopped before the entrance hall. Briseis went ahead and greeted her cousins. She heard them laughing and desperately wanted to run to them. Leaning against a wall, she mentally prepared herself. It was so long since she had seen them, she had changed since their last meeting. She had shed her child figure and had grown up. Her hair was longer and she wondered if they had matured.

"Alena, what a lady-like stance!"

Looking up from the floor, she saw her brother Hector standing smiling at her, exactly the way she remembered him.

"Hector! Brother!" she ran across to him, throwing her arms around his neck " You're back and You're safe."

"step back so I can see you!" he said laughing as she daintily stepped back and slowly turned around "I can't believe father is hiding your beauty from the world!"

"Don't say that, you're making me blush!"

"And blushing clashes horribly with blonde hair." They turned to see Paris stood with his hand on his waist studying his younger sister. She resembled Helen. She ran to him and hugged him. She was less enthusiastic as Paris never usually had time for her.

"Sister, you certainly have grown up! I have something to show you."

Alena was shocked when a woman a good bit older than her but so very similar to herself, step into the room. She knew who she was immediately.

"Alena, this is Helen, Princess of Troy!"

They curtseyed to each other and Paris left with Helen. Alena turned to Hector.

"you are going to tell me everything including why a Spartan is now a Trojan!"

A/N: yup I know it was a slow chapter but I had to be descriptive and crap. Anyway, any ideas or good reviews let me know by clicking the button! you know you want to!


	2. You can't have her

Disclaimer: I don't own Troy!

A/n: hey hello! Sorry about chapter one. I hated it but I had to do it. I'm hoping I will make it better in chapter two! READ AND REVIEW! it means so much to me! and some helpful advice wouldn't go amiss!

MWAH

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

"Do you mean to say that our fool of a brother has ANGERED the King of Sparta AND furthermore the brother of AGAMEMNON!"

Hector watched his sister rant with a bemused smile on his face. He would have to calm her down or she would tear Paris and Helen to pieces.

"Unfortunately yes. I could do nothing Lena. You know how Paris gets when he is set in his ways!"

"THEN YOU HOLD A KNIFE TO HIS THROAT AND TELL HIM TO THROW HER FROM THE SHIP!"

He smiled and muttered that he tried that. Alena sighed and flopped onto the bed next to her brother. So many thoughts running through her head. She looked up and saw her maid.

"I will speak to you tonight Hector, your wife will be wishing to see you."

"calm down before the banquet. I prefer not to see a fight at dinner."

She watched her brother leave and huffed. She could not believe how gormless Paris was. Her maid hurried around setting up the things that would help get Alena ready.

"Selena, what am I going to do? Father won't send her home and Paris would kill himself if she was to leave."

"your highness knows I cannot pass judgement on royal affairs."

Alena burst into laughter "oh please, Selena. Hector is gone and I know you better than that. I know you might've been the one who started the rumour that she was after Hector at first."

"No no that was someone else but I heard that she actually seen Paris as a ride to Troy to see if she was the most beautiful in the Agea!"

Alena laughed and she got up. She wandered onto her balcony and looked at the sun slowly setting on the horizon. She tilted her head and wondered what the night had in store for her. She had to get ready for the banquet and she would definitely have to take some herbs to calm herself before meeting her new sister-in-law again.

--

Alena made polite conversation with Briseis, although she was inwardly fuming with the fact Helen was sitting across from her gently flirting with Paris. Every time that witch leaned over to kiss his cheek, Alena desperately wanted to smash the pretty little woman into the marble table. She felt dreadfully uncomfortable everytime one of their feet touched. She hated it when people played footsie. She winced as she held back her hurtful words. Briseis stopped talking and smiled knowingly. Alena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My dear daughter, you seem to sigh an awful lot. What troubles you?"

Everyone looked at Alena, Hector and Briseis drew in breath sharply. They knew this couldn't be good. The princess smiled at the table and instead of looking at the King she stared at Helen.

"I sigh because it seems only I know that because of Paris' escapade every warrior in Greece will be sailing across the Agea to... Kill. Every. Trojan. That. Gets . In. The. WAY!"

Helen averted her eyes and started to fidget with the cloth on the table. Alena raised her head triumphantly and whispered,

"Troy thanks you for the death sentence!I'll be damned if I let you stay."

Keeping eye contact, Alena sipped from her goblet. Helen's eyes had slowly filled up with water. The full table was silent, staring in disbelief and shock. Everyone except Paris. He had known Alena would never approve of the arrival but he thought she would at least hold her tongue, looking at Helen's guilty face he turned turned his into one of anger. He stood up, knocking over a goblet. The fact that Alena went on eating infuriated him.

"Alena, look at me! LOOK AT ME YOU WHORE!"

She raised her eyes and cocked her head and instead of crying out in anger she laughed gently. Everyone stared confusedly at her. Realising this she explained,

"I'm sorry, it's just that I find it highly ironic that Mr philanderer over there and his prostitute would call _me _a whore!"

"How about I call you a pointless waste of space?" she immediately stopped laughing and looked at him closely " that's right, precious Lena the beautiful secret princess of Troy, well reality check time, YOU will never be remembered. You will die a secret because no man will want a woman like you. Helen will be remembered as The Goddess of Troy and you will be forgotten!" he finished.

Alena rose slowly from her seat and walked round to Paris and out her face up close to him. Only by straining their ears could hear what she said.

"I may not be remembered but I'd rather be forgotten than remembered as the idiot who brought dirt to Troy and let the Greeks destroy her and you should watch about placing gods, the real ones might turn on you. Excuse me."

She started to exit but stopped and said.

"and don't bother calling me Lena. Only people I like are allowed to say that."

Paris looked at the floor as she sauntered out of the room. Hector and Briseis muttered excuses and followed after her.

--

Alena stormed into her room and ran out onto the balcony. She leaned over the wall and looked out onto the city. He couldn't have Troy, not while she lived. She would not allow it, she would kill Paris before he could claim it. She could hear music playing from below. She raised her head up at the stars.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE TROY, PARIS! YOU HAVE DESTROYED HER!"

She collapsed onto the floor and gasped as she let a tear fall down her cheek. Hector and Briseis had heard her scream and picked up the pace. They flew into her room and noticed the path of destruction lead onto the balcony. They tentatively walked out and found her sitting on the wall looking out onto the sea, tears streaming down her face. They walked over to her and hugged around her. Hector looked down at the drop from the wall and panicked. She was obviously upset and she had tried to fly before.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let him get to me but he has because he's right. I am going to die a spinster and he'll put me in a cage when he becomes King and I'll be forgotten."

she started to sob and hector lifted her down form the balcony wall. He had never hated his brother more. He could fight the Greeks but he could not understand what Alena was going through and he felt helpless, a feeling he hated. She looked so vulnerable.

"Lena please don't pay attention to the fool. You will not die alone there are many suitors coming over in the next month, they will be competing for your hand."

"the suitors will not come for me. The war will get in the way."

"Maybe the war won't happen, maybe they will... understand?" Briseis put in hopefully.

"no, the war will happen, Hector I believe they are already on their way."

Hector looked at her and sighed. He knew that she was right and there was nothing he could do about it. He took her over to her bed and lay her down. She snuggled into her pillow and muttered,

"Briseis, I will be praying all day tomorrow will you let the servants know to take food down to the temple for me?"

"I will. I shall see you in the morning."

And with that Alena's siblings left her to sleep and dream of a world where she could be the teenager she desperately wanted to be.

A/n: soooooooo? what d'ya think? let me know by reviewing people. And one of my friends was accused of plagiarism on another site so just to let you know this plot was my idea and I swear I did not steal anyone's story. Just to get that clear. Anyway love you guys but I love my reviewers more so you know what to do!

P.S: next chapter is gonna be GOOOOODDD! I can say that because I've already wrote it in my mind lol.


	3. Long forgotten Nightmares

A/n: HIYA! yup it's another chapter and it's gonna be goood (I hope) anyway I just thought that I should point out the story's going to be set over like a year or something. Just don't worry about the time scale. Love yooo xxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I only own the plot because I can't own history. Gutted!

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

Briseis walked into the room and seen her cousin sleeping in the moonlit room. It was not long before dawn and she did not want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and happy, Briseis didn't want to destroy happiness yet she had no choice. Sighing, she made her way over to where Alena lay. She gently shook her and quietly said her name. Alena turned over and snored loudly. Selena walked over to the bed and said that shaking her was no good. Instead, she threw a wet cloth over Alena's face. Instantly she shot up and threw the cold rag off her face. Briseis laughed as Alena cursed and shuddered.

"SELENA! must you do that every morning?" she noticed Briseis "Oh yes, I forgot the temple. Very well, get my things Selena. I think I will wear white today."

She smiled widely at her cousin and crawled out of bed. She stretched and yawned whilst her handmaids washed her arms and legs. Then she removed her nightdress and Briseis averted her jealous eyes. Although she was thinner than Alena, she hated the fact that Alena's curves were her best asset. The way she walked was like a hypnotic dance which would make the handsomest man fall at her feet, begging that she would stop walking so he could keep control of himself.

"You can look now, I am fully clothed."

Briseis turned around, blushing. She stood up and took her little cousins hands. She held them and knew why Paris had taken Helen. The maids stood giggling and Briseis held back her words. The rumours would kill Alena. She told the maids to leave them in peace while she spoke to her cousin.

"Alena, there is rumours and you need to hear them from me. It is going to hurt as it is dredging up the past." Briseis looked her right in the eyes and whispered " It's about Paris. Apparently Helen has been leaving him sleeping himself as he... moans... he moans... he moans your name in his sleep. Now every maid in the palace, apart from Selena obviously, has ideas about what happened two years ago."

"how can they know? It was never spoke of again and Paris would never tell not after what Hector did to him!" she whispered urgently. She felt like crying but stopped herself. " we will discuss this with Hector later, he'll know what to do!"

Briseis nodded and guided Alena out of the room and let her maids throw the scarves around her face. They silently walked out through Troy down onto the beach. The high wind whipped at their faces. When they reached the temple the maids put the food in the side room and left Alena and Briseis with the priests.

--

It was three hours since their arrival at the temple and they agreed on a break. The girls sat down on the bench and ate some salted pork. They were thinking of the rumours and how Hector would react when he found out. As much as Alena was hating the memory, she hoped that Hector wouldn't hurt Paris the way he did before. She closed her eyes and thought back.

2 years previous

Alena and Paris were always together. Brother and sister, best friends, both were excited about the close approaching marriage of Hector and Andromache. The two of them were to help anoint the couple in the ceremony. Paris was sixteen and Alena was only fourteen, chosen because of they were young and innocent, pure. As they practised their dancing along the corridor, Paris caught hold of Alena and held her close.

"Paris, what are you doing? I need to perfect the dance."

"Alena," he whispered "I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't find love like Hector and I'll die alone. I couldn't bear that."

"You are talking like a fool. Any woman in the Agea would have you." she pulled away from the embrace and looked at his face "You are nervous, what has happened? What have you done?"

Paris turned away and looked at his hands. He had never felt so dirty. He wanted to throw himself from a window.

"I... lost my innocence to a woman older than me last night."

"WHAT? But Paris, now you won't be able to anoint Hector! Why? What possessed you to do it?"

Paris turned around with a look of shame on his face. "You did! I did it to stop me thinking of you in the way I shouldn't. But it didn't work and now I... want you more. How I wish that you weren't my sister."

"Me?" Alena whispered and fell backwards onto the wall. She closed her eyes and...

"ALENA! Get up quickly."

Briseis' voice woke her. She looked at her and realised that pandemonium had ensued in the temple. Priests were flailing about screaming and wailing prayers.

"Briseis, what is going-"

"THEY'RE HERE! THE GREEKS! WHAT DO WE DO?"

letting the information sink in she grabbed Briseis and pushed her into the cellar.

"Hide in here. Don't come out whatever you do, no matter what you hear. Promise me that you won't leave here!"

Briseis nodded and Alena ran back up the stairs to the worship room. She could hear the manly yells outside, growing louder, getting closer. In a panic she ran to a trunk and threw it open, looking for a sword for her and Briseis. She heard a booming voice,

"Take what you want."

Without thinking, she climbed into the trunk with the coins and closed the lid. She sat in darkness and listened to the muffled voices.

"Take something for Patroclus. He has shown great self control and deserves a reward!"

She knew that it must be Achilles. She controlled her breathing and told herself that she would sneak back to Troy once things had settled down. Suddenly it went silent. She lifted her hand up to the lid and was going to lift it when the full trunk was lifted up and the lid was bolted. She tried to move but it was too tight. She began to panic, where were they taking her? She told herself it was alright because Hector would be down looking for her soon and he would destroy the Greeks. She started to get warm and felt faint. She closed her eyes...

---

Alena was walking down to see Hector on his own private Garden. She had to find out what was going to happen to Paris. She didn't want him to get hurt, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to him. Even if he was in love with her, she wouldn't see him hurt. She turned into the Patio and heard someone yell out in pain. She ran over to the stairs and seen Paris lying at the bottom of them. He was covered in blood and his arms and legs were tied together. He looked up at Alena and spat out blood.

"Lena, please, help me!"

"Alena, my darling sister. You are just in time to see this bastard be castrated in case he tries to get you in your sleep!"

Hector walked over to Paris and flipped him onto his back. He ripped his toga to reveal his manhood. Paris started to scream and begged him not to.

"HECTOR! NO!" He stopped approaching Paris and looked at Alena "He's sorry. He obviously doesn't love me anymore. Let him go!"

Hector leaned down so he was inches away from Paris' head. He stabbed the knife into Paris' earlobe and spat on his face. He got up and watched his brother writhe and moan in pain. He shook his head and kicked him hard in his testicles. He screamed as Hector climbed the stairs to Alena.

"Don't worry about him anymore. He won't ever think like that again."

And he took his crying sister back inside and sent his maids out to clean him up.

---

A giant thump. They had obviously dropped the chest on the ground.

"Everything in the trunk's yours."

The lid was thrown open and Alena was looking up into the face of Patroclus. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"So, the girl's mine as well?"

A/n: so what did you think? Sorry about the incest thing. I hadn't planned that, it just sort of happened but that will be the last of it, I promise! Anyway Patroclus is in it now so YAY. Right now go and review!

Love yooo xxx


	4. Cowards

A/n: SORRY ABOUT THE OTHER CHAPTER! Totally mixed it up with Narnia! Apologies!

So I hope this is good : )

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

Alena stared up at the man called Patroclus. She was petrified but if she had learned one thing from growing up with brothers was to never let it show. She kept eye-contact and kept her face as unconcerned as possible. The men laughed and left them there.

"what's your name girl?"

"it's... Melena. Enlighten me, what's your title?"

"It's Patroclus and don't get to sure of yourself or you might find yourself in a less compromising situation."

He leaned in and grabbed her by the front of the dress. He placed her down on the floor and started to rummage through the trunk. Alena was livid. The first man who had got to touch her at all just cast her aside. She got up and closed the lid on his fingers. He yelled out in pain. Alena smiled, contented. He turned around and raised his fist which made her smile even more.

"Girl, why do you laugh? You are about to be beaten!"

"You think I am scared. I have been beaten mentally and physically. I have brothers. Face it, you are simply not someone who is scary!"

He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her against the wall. He put his face up to hers and looked into her blue eyes. She sniggered,

"oh good. I like a bit of rough and tumble!"

"well isn't this cosy!" Patroclus whirled round to see Achilles "Mine's isn't as exciting as yours!"

Alena smiled broadly at him. She liked him already. She already had heard of him, if it was who she hoped it was. His rippling muscles, his golden hair, his strong jaw. He smiled cheekily back at her. He thought he knew who it was so he decided what he was going to do with her.

"Now Helen, if you'll just come with me we can return to Greece."

Her smile disappeared suddenly. It was replaced with disgust.

"I am not the whore Helen! I am- Melena!"

"so you are a Trojan? Well then you are Patroclus slave. He can use you for whatever he wants and maybe, once we win the war and Troy is Agamemnon's Patroclus can bring you back to Greece and you will be bound to him. If not you will certainly die!"

he turned to exit "We will see who the whore is!"

Alena looked at the floor, breathing rapidly. Patroclus could see the blood pumping in her neck. He sneered at her bowed head, then he threw her to the ground.

"The little toughie has been silenced. Don't worry, slave, my cousin has that effect on many people."

He turned his back on her and she saw her escape. She swung her legs round and knocked him to the ground. She leapt up and swiftly ran outside. She could hear Patroclus shouting after her. She wasn't listening to a fool. She turned round the side of a tent then jumped into a shadow. Briseis was getting pulled out of a tent by Greek soldiers. Without thinking she ran at them,

"TAKE YOU FILTHY GREEK HANDS OFF HER!"

she jumped to grab Briseis but was fought to the ground by the men. She fought as hard as she possibly could but she wasn't nearly strong enough. Desperately she felt about the men's waists. A sword. She quickly grabbed it and swung it about. The men cried out as she leapt to her feet. She stood before the cowering Briseis. She prayed to Apollo to keep them safe and to guide them out of the labyrinth that was the Greek's campsite. She glared at the men, rage etched in every detail of her face. She stepped forward and raised her sword,

"I will kill every one of you standing before if I must!"

They all sniggered. The biggest one moved forward and raised his sword. He flew at Alena and she swiftly plunged the blade deep into his neck. The blade went through and splattered blood on the men standing behind him. She removed the sword and the body dropped to the side. A line of blood down her over her eye made her look like a warrior. She looked at them daring them to move. Suddenly they all broke out in a grin and laughed pointing behind her. Slightly unnerved but not letting it show she turned around. Patroclus stood with a knife at Briseis' throat.

"Come back to the tent Melena, and your friend will not get hurt!"

"And you think that if we stay she will not get hurt. You are a fool, Patroclus."

"DON'T make this harder than it already is!"

"And do you know what else you are?"

"Oh I don't know but I'm sure you are going to enlighten me with the information!"

"YOU are a coward!" she smiled when she seen how far his face dropped at the sound of coward " I know this because you took her hostage when my back was turned. You are like all of the men here, especially," she turned around and plunged her blade into the approaching Greek. "him. Attacking me when my back is turned. Not very good sportsmanship, is it?"

Patroclus looked at her with a strange look on his face " and how will we remedy this situation?"

"you return us to Troy and never speak of this again."

"No no no, I do not believe that is the best way. I think a fight between yourself and I will sort this. Unless you are too cowardice of course."

"never, I look at you and your men and I laugh. Fight to the death, if you die, I leave for Troy, if I die, you keep Briseis."

"Fair enough! I shall so hate to break your beautiful body though."

"I shall so hate to prove you wrong!"

They circled each other. Patroclus ran at her and swung his sword. Alena ducked out of his reach and swung her sword at his ankles. He leapt up and rolled over her crouched back. The two circled and swung their swords. He wasn't tiring easily yet she felt exhausted but would not give up on her cousin. Thinking this she ran at Patroclus. She wasn't going to die today. The blade ran over his arm and the skin split, bleeding profusely. She smiled and began to attack more ferociously. Soon she had him on the ground but he cut her leg. She fell on top of him and straddled him, his arms tightly held to his side by her legs. She looked deep into his blue eyes and raised her sword high above him. She quickly looked round to Briseis... she was gone. She screamed in fury and got up off Patroclus. The men laughed at her fury. She walked up to them,

"Let me out." none of them moved "COWARDS!" she screamed "ALL OF YOU! HADES WILL HAVE YOU ALL! HE WILL-"

and she said nothing more because Achilles had knocked her out. He looked down at her unconscious figure.

"Patroclus take her back to your tent. Tie her to something so that this doesn't happen again. Agamemnon won't be happy if he hears of this."

Patroclus nodded and lifted up he limp body. He looked at her blank face and shook his head. She was going to be hard to control.

A/n: ARRGGHHH! Had so much bloody trouble with this chapter. I lost the password to the original one soo this is like crap compared to it. Sorry for the shortness also. Longer chapter next time. I promise. Luff ya and review people!


	5. The Dawn on her Face

A/n: I AM SO SORRY! I should've updated sooner but I was really busy with exams and a whole load of st. So I'm gonna try really hard to make this chapter good. Now I don't have a clue to whether the correct spelling of mermadons is that or something else. If you know then tell me and I'll fix it. Thankyou.

Disclaimer: yeah I only own the plot stuff.

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

A dull ache in her head brought Alena back to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would find. Patroclus. He was watching her and he smiled when she opened her eyes. He almost seemed worried for her. She didn't smile back, she tried to move but her arms were bound behind her. She glanced at her feet, they were bound too. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his. Their eyes locked, their gaze becoming intense. Slowly she began to speak.

"you... you... liar. You tricked me." she said in a murmur.

"I'll have to ask for your forgiveness. If we hadn't dispersed the crowd, Agamemnon would've been informed of it. That's not the best thing to happen."

"so he doesn't know? The reputation of the Mermadons is saved, is it? You could've been valiant and bold and let me escape when you could and now you can't because I'm presuming that Achilles has forbidden it. Am I right?"

Patroclus looked uncomfortably down at his feet and fiddled with the hem of his robe. Fear grew within Alena. What was going on that he didn't want her to know about?

"What has happened...? Patroclus?"

he lifted his gaze back to hers, glad that the ropes were strong.

"It seems Agamemnon **did **find out about our little disagreement. He thought it was Achilles though so he sent his guards to find him, after they had Achilles they were to find 'the woman'... it was just their luck that Achilles and A woman were in the same tent. He has them up in his quarters just now. I'm sorry it had to be this way Melena."

She looked completely deflated, pain etched in every detail of her fair face. Patroclus wondered why Melena cared for the girl Briseis so much. He felt the temptation rise within him to console her, to be of some help. He couldn't, it wasn't the way of the Mermadons. They were towers of strength and women were nothing to them. Then again maybe Patroclus was different, he could tell her everything would be alright, to have faith. Her strangled whisper brought him back to reality. She was staring up at him earnestly.

"you have to let me go to her. You don't understand. She's... well... a Princess of Troy. I'm her maidservant. Like her soldier in disguise. I need to return her to Troy. I can handle the guards, I just need weapons and for you to untie me. Please. Patroclus, I'm the only one who can help."

"I'm sorry but I can't. You are wounded. Your leg, I can fix it with some stitches but you were knocked out cold. And they have both been gone since mid-afternoon and well now..."

he walked to the tents entrance and pulled the partitioners apart. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was deep into the night. The moon hung low over the Aegean. Patroclus closed the entrance and went to her. Silently, he washed the wound on her leg preparing it for healing. He realised how close he was to this woman. Although it was only so he could help her, she was letting him see her thigh and touch it. It usually didn't seem like much to Patroclus, as soon as he mentioned Achilles he would find a woman's toga on the floor and the woman on top of him.

This was different.

He knew how uptight Trojan women were and yet she was letting him touch her tenderly. He tried to put the thought from his mind. _It's a wound! Of course you have to touch it tenderly, you'd hurt her otherwise!_

He finished stitching her back together and looked at her face. She was still staring at the wall. Abandoning all thoughts of the Mermadons, he instinctively wiped the tears from her face.

"it will be alright. Not even Agamemnon would stand up to Achilles. She'll be back in the morning. Sleep now."

"I fear I shan't sleep until I know she's alright."

Patroclus went to a small table with a jug of wine and two goblets. He poured the wine and gave a goblet to her. She drank deeply from it whilst Patroclus cradled his. She smiled up at him then promptly passed out, spilling wine down herself.

Sighing, he went over to her and sat her upright. He picked up the glass and wandered back to the table. He put the goblets down and slowly reached over to a pocket in the wall and deposited a small bottle.

He turned to look at her.

"I knew you'd have trouble sleeping otherwise. Sorry but at least it herbs and not poison."

--

Patroclus woke up early in the morning. The sun had only just risen and there was a chill in the air. He made his way over to Achilles tent to see if he had returned. The sound of smashing ceramic confirmed his thoughts. Tentatively he looked in to see Achilles complaining to himself about the "king of Greece" Patroclus cleared his throat.

"Patroclus you can come in" Achilles said without glancing round

"cousin what has happened? What angers you so?"

trembling with Rage Achilles turned to his younger cousin and explained how Agamemnon had taken her and she is now his toy. He was angered because Agamemnon had taken away the purity of a priestess. Patroclus held his tongue when he heard this. He knew it was nothing to do with being a priestess as just yesterday he sacked the temple of Apollo. However he held his tongue and continued to look concerned.

Achilles ran out of steam and asked Patroclus to go. So he did. Patroclus returned to his tent and checked on Melena.

Her gentle breathing made her look like a goddess. Her gentle curls, her soft features, Patroclus couldn't deny her beauty yet he wanted to. He knew problems would arise if he were to fall for her. The sun filtered through the entrance and danced on her face. He unbound her legs and loosened her wrist ropes. But he knew she wouldn't escape unless she was like putty. He went over to his bed and lifted the parchment and quill that had been left for him. He sneaked another glance at her face and smiled, put the quill to parchment and began to write.

A.n: ok it was shorter than I hoped it would be but I'm going to put another chapter up soon with a lot of her views on Patroclus. So yeah please review and I'll get on with the next chapter.

xxxx


	6. an understanding

A/n: yeesssh I have returned with another chapter! I felt compelled to write this one because I read an awesome story about Patroclus dying and I thought wellll I better write some now when I have time. So here it is. Alena/Melena's kinda chapter D

enjoy. Xxxxx

disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Troy. Except you know Garret Hedlund's kinda got to do with Troy and I'd quite happily own him )

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

For the second time in a short space of time Alena was opening her eyes, fearful of what she would find. And for the second time, Patroclus. He was smiling at her again. This time she smiled a little back. She went to stretch and realised that she could. She could move her legs and her arms were more free. She smiled a bit more.

"good morning Melena," Patroclus said getting up from his bed and placing parchment and a quill on a small table.

"good morning Patroclus," she watched him bring food to her.

She laughed as he began to put fruit into her mouth. He grinned as she gently chewed the food. She felt drawn to him, his smile was wonderful, sort of like a grin. Swallowing the food she pushed the thought from her head.

"Briseis, Is she alright?"

His smile faltered slightly and he sat down cross legged in front of her.

"I will be completely honest with you. Achilles has returned but she has not. I do know she is safe. Agamemnon has her. He likes her and she will be safe. In time he will grow tired of her and let her leave. I will untie you now if you swear on her life that you will not run away. The soldiers have heard of you and hold resentment for you. They are also starved of sexual relations and won't hesitate to rape you. Do you swear?"

"I swear I won't run away, Patroclus you have my word," she said resolutely.

Patroclus nodded and went behind her. Seconds later, she was rubbing her wrists and thanking Patroclus.

"can you take me to Achilles?"

"Later. He's not in the mood for guests at the moment."

"well, will you take me to bathe?"

Patroclus' eyes widened at the question and he blushed. Turning away, he started pretending he was doing something on the table. Alena did not notice his reddened cheeks but thought he was considering the risk.

"It's just that the wine on my toga, which I can't remember getting there, it's made my skin sticky. You of course would be there the entire time to ensure I don't get, well, raped."

Patroclus couldn't have her speaking like that much longer. The thought of her skin, of him being there the entire time. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her,

"very well, do you wish for oils?"

"You have oils? Why?"

"How else do you suppose Achilles hair is so shiny?" Patroclus replied with a smile.

Alena smiled and gave a small laugh. Very soon the both of them where laughing hysterically. He retrieved the oils from a small cupboard and handed them to Alena. Their hands brushed and Alena felt excitement rise within her. Clearing her throat, she looked up at Patroclus

"shall we go then?"

----

Patroclus took her to a secluded spot along the beach, far away from the Greeks. It was a small cove where Alena was ashamed to admit hadn't known existed. She tripped on a rock and Patroclus caught her before she fell. He placed her on her feet on a flat bit of ground. She realised she was going to have to jump into the water and climb out when she was finished. Smiling at Patroclus, she jumped into the water. He smiled as she broke up from beneath the water. He threw the bottle of oil down to her and she sat it on a rock. She watched him sit down on a rock on the ledge gaze at the sky. She liked how blonde his hair was and wondered if it was him who used the oil. She giggled to herself and slipped her toga off, sat it on the rock and took the oil. She poured it on her hair and swam about a bit, enjoying the waves wash over her aching muscles. She dived down and and rinsed the oil out of her hair. She swam to the surface again and seen Patroclus diving into the water. Panicking, she grabbed her toga and held it against her. He grabbed her.

"get against the wall!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T EVEN-"

"shut up! There are Trojan scouts up there! They'll kill both of us!"

Realising the mortal danger they were in she swam to the wall. Patroclus swam after her and as she turned to see where he was, he pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. Alena quickened at the closeness of him. She knew she should not feel that longing that hung within her. Then he pushed himself closer to her. Patroclus was doing it only to keep them out of view but realised Melena was so vulnerable. Had he given her less warning she would've left her toga and he would be pressing her against the wall and she would be naked. The very thought made him shudder. Feeling him shudder against her made gasp a little and turn her head. They heard the scouts above them, standing on the ledge. They murmured something then they laughed and one said,

"Let's get out of here, whoever was here is long gone. Perhaps the waves took him!"

They laughed again and left. Patroclus and Alena stayed against the wall for several minutes, then Patroclus swam away and climbed up the ledge. Alena caught her breath again. The excitement had been too much. She contemplated swimming away, but she knew she would be taken with the tide. Suddenly a hand reached down. She gave a small gasp of shock, then Patroclus shouted down to her,

"Are you going to wait there all day?"

rolling her eyes she took his strong hand and gripped. There had been far too much excitement for her today.

A/n: review my darlings, it's all I ask.

xxxxx


	7. Human Chess

A/n: hiya, I don't even know if anyone is reading this anymore, it has been like 3 years lol. Anyway I'll update anyway. If anyones there then I would appreciate if you reviewed =) many thanks!

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

They made their way slowly back to the campsite.

Slowly and silently.

Patroclus watched her as she gazed around her with a saddened look in her eyes. He could tell that she was absorbing the surroundings, her home land. When she breathed in she was tasting the air, smelling the familiar scents that she had grown up with. He could tell this because Achilles done it before they left Greece. It only heightened the respect he had for her. She was a patriot, like himself, like Achilles, like any noble Greek soldier. She closed her eyes, breathed in deep through her nose, and stopped walking, lifting her face to the sky. The sunlight danced on her damp hair and golden skin. He did not realise that he was standing so close to her, his mouth slightly open, in awe of how beautiful and ethereal she looked in the morning sun. She opened her eyes and brought her gaze back to him.

He was still staring at her, dumbstruck. She smiled, confused at him.

"Patroclus?..."

He snapped back to life and blushed.

"Are you okay?" She giggled

"yes, I'm fine. Just got caught... off guard... what were you doing?" he asked trying to take the pressure of himself. He wished he hadn't though, her sad look came back and she looked towards the ground. He inwardly cursed himself, he was an idiot sometimes.

"Melena?"

"oh... it's nothing really, just that..." She trailed off and sighed, hoping he would leave it. He didn't of course.

"just that?"

"just that, because of some girl, some stupid pretty girl, this entire land is going to be ripped apart by war! Why is it that women are always pawns in mens games? why do innocent people, innocent lands have to suffer because of mens ill choices. My country will be destroyed!" She kicked the sand and fell onto her knees .

"why do men never learn?..." She huffed and folded her arms. Patroclus regarded her and smiled. She looked like a petulant child who had just been told no. She was adorable. She was as innocent as a child. He knelt down next to her and folded his arms, raising his eyebrows. She glanced at him and anger clouded her angelic face.

"oh, and of course, its all a joke to you, you're as bad as the rest of them!" she started to get to her feet muttering about men but he pulled her back down.

"Melena, you know that I will take you seriously, you just looked like a child when you were annoyed. That is all." He laughed but the sad look was back on her face. "tell me,what can I do to make you feel better?"

She thought long and hard, then looked directly into his eyes and said:

"convince Achilles to return to Greece with the Myrmidons."

"you know that is not possible Melena." He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head "no one can convince him, not even me. He takes orders from nobody-"

"You might save many lives if you only tried! You are his cousin and most likely to-"

"You think that even if the Myrmidons go home, your kinsmen are safe? Agamemnon will still tear through your country and burn it to the ground! If we were to leave then you would be killed! You and Briseis!"

"she might already be-" she burst into tears. He sighed and put his arms around her, breathing in her scent and secretly liking the fact that she thought he was brave enough to convince Achilles against his plans. She coughed slightly and began talking very quietly.

"if your men were to go home then you wouldn't be killed either."

"me? I won't be killed," he frowned "I've been trained by the greatest warrior in all Greece!"

"you are not immortal, Patroclus." She looked up at him through his bulging muscles "neither is Achilles."

He let go of her quickly and stood up. She screwed up her face in frustration and said his name.

"This conversation never happened Melena, you won't repeat it to anyone. But I will say this," he looked directly into her eyes, trying to make her understand. "it is a man's duty to fight and die to protect not only his country but his pride. Your Prince spat upon Menelaus' pride, his honour when he took his Queen from him after his hospitality. Your King would do the same as we have done. Women are not pawns in a game unless they make it happen by themselves. Helen has done this. She chose to be a pawn. It is her fault that we are here, perhaps it is her who is playing the game. Perhaps, in this case, it is the men who are the pawns."

He put his hand out to pull her to her feet. She took it and gripped his hand. He started to walk but she did not let go of his hand and didn't start to walk. He looked back at her and she said, with a face more serious than he had ever seen:

"Promise me one thing... promise me you won't get killed in any war... you deserve better than that."

As his stomach began to flutter and his heart started to pound, he nodded his head.

"I promise you."

***---***

A/n: so theres a chapter, let me know what you thinks =)


	8. Marry a Greek?

A/n: Soo I'm back for another chapter =) by the way, I've decided that Patroclus is 18 and Alena/Melena is 16. If anyone has a problem with that then I can change it. I just think those are good ages to go with, hormonal and all that.

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

When they reached the campsite, an uncomfortable silence had fallen between them. He was uncomfortable because, even though he had no obligation to this servant girl, he knew that his promise could not be kept. If he was called to fight then he would obviously fight and death was a likely risk. No matter how well trained he had been, she was entirely right. He was not immortal. He severely hoped that Achilles had taught him well. He was not ready to die. He was only young, 18 years old. He had not married; he had no great achievements other than being related to a warrior loved by the Gods. If he were to die, how would he be remembered?

Alena was uncomfortable because she had made a man she hardly knew promise her that he wouldn't die. Not because he was better than death like she had said, such vanity would have the Gods strike both of them down. No, the reason she made him promise is because she seen so much good in him. He could have raped her then killed her and no one would have batted an eyelid. But he didn't. He put up with her impertinent strops, her attempts at humiliating him and still, he was lenient and, well, good to her. It was about noon when they got to the tent. He told her to go inside while he went and found them food. She nodded her obedience and ducked into the tent, avoiding his eyes.

He set off towards the store and got some fruit and wine and bread. He would have to try and persuade Melena to tell him where the good places were to hunt... but then it might still be too early to ask her if he could hunt her own country's beasts. He would eat another soldier soon if he didn't get meat. A man couldn't live on fruit forever. He had a rummage in some other stores when he heard some soldiers talking outside.

"...Yes, seen it myself. Achilles went wandering round the campsite. Said something about wanting to see the size of his army against Agamemnon's then laugh at the pitiful strengths it has against his own. He's getting a bit big headed for his own good I think. One day he'll be brought right back down to his own level and realise what he has compromised in return for his vanity..."

Patroclus smiled to himself. They didn't have a clue about his cousin but this also meant that he could spend the afternoon relaxing and trying to suss out Melena.

When he returned to the tent, she was combing her hair with his comb and day dreaming. He smiled before clearing his throat. She jumped and quickly put the comb down.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind, I just needed to and- and you were gone for so long- I just thought-"

"Calm down, calm down, you're more than welcome to use my comb, you are a girl, you have hair and you have nothing of your own. You are allowed to use my things." He smiled warmly at her then set the fruit down in front of her, also sitting himself cross legged in front of her. They began to eat the food shyly, accidently catching each others eyes and quickly glancing away, holding a secret smile. He ate half of the plateful then gulped down some wine then leaned back against a pile of furs, closing his eyes, feeling completely satisfied. Apart from the no meat situation. He was dreaming about some lean meat when Melena spoke quietly,

"Patroclus, tell me about your life."

"My life?" He muttered, a quizzical look creasing his features.

"yes, your family, your childhood, being the great Achilles cousin. I want to know." She smiled and leaned forward expectantly.

He smiled and sat up, leaning towards her as if they were sharing a secret.

"My life doesn't have much to it I'm afraid. My parents died when I was young, I was brought up mainly by Achilles and my entire childhood and adult life has been spent aspiring to be exactly like him. Thus my life so far."

She frowned and pouted her rosebud lips, "so you've never wanted more than to be Achilles?"

"Pretty much." He smiled "your turn."

"My turn?" She echoed, paling slightly. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Tell me things about your life." He grinned cheekily.

"very well," she whispered, quickly gathering her thoughts. "I'm afraid my life is much less exciting than yours. I grew up in the palace, my parents both worked there. My mother died when I was young. My father still lives... well I'm not sure since your arrival. But I hope so. My entire life has been planned for me. I'm expected to marry and get good links for my family, regardless of who the person is. And that is it."

Patroclus had sat up very straight and a very serious look had clouded his face.

"Are you promised to someone?"

"Promised to someone? Oh no, not yet and I highly doubt that my father ever expects me to be promised to anyone, he probably believes me dead."

"oh... oh well." His feature softened again as he took another slurp "do you ever expect to be promised to anyone?" He hoped he sounded offhand. He glanced up at her and seen her frown.

"It depends on whether you let me live. In fact, it depends on whether you let me leave." She said firmly. He folded his arms and smirked at her.

"You know that you can't leave and I hope you know that I do not plan on killing you. Not unless you do something which leaves me no other option. Do you not think that you could marry a Greek?" He asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"Marry a Greek..." she looked wonderful when she was thinking about serious matters. " Do you believe a Greek would marry a Trojan after this war?"

"Do I believe that a- well I don't- wait a minute, I asked you first! You have to answer first!" he laughed.

"No I don't! I asked you, you have to answer, what were you going to say?" she smiled and playfully pushed him.

"Oh I am not answering till you do!" He grinned cheekily.

"You'll be waiting a long time then." She smirked and the butterflies that had tickled his stomach earlier came back.

"I'll just make you answer then!" he jumped onto her and started tickling her. She started laughing and tried to fight him off but it just ended up with both of them roaring with laughter and rolling about the floor.

Eventually she pinned him to the ground, her legs straddled across him, sitting on his strong abdomen, her face inches from his, both of them breathless and giggling. The laughter faded away when their eyes met and then they were just breathless, staring deep into each others eyes, in their own world where they were just two teenagers, having fun.

"PATROCLUS! ACHILLES WANTS YOU!"

The deep roar brought them back to reality and they broke their gaze. They smiled and she rolled off him. He was barely able to conceal how excited he had gotten. He pulled his hands through his hair then got to his feet, heading towards the exit. He stopped and glanced back at Melena who was drinking some wine.

"Do me a favour and don't leave the tent. I'll be back soon."

She nodded and smiled. He smiled back and went out into the sun. It was becoming very very clear to him why he had made a promise with her. Very clear indeed.


	9. Teenage Temper Tantrums

The Beautiful Secret of Troy

The morning brought the start of another clammy, uncomfortable day. The sun was burning hot and the air was thick and moist. Alena woke up in a sweat and out of breath. She had seen the faces of those she loved. She had seen the dead faces of those she held closest. She had stood in a sandy plain full of her kinsmen, all dead and all she could do was scream. The screaming had lasted long as she took in the dreadful sight and when she turned to the gates of Troy, Patroclus was standing there holding the heads of her brothers and smiling. Then in a sinister whisper he said,

"_This is your future." _

She was only glad that she had woken up and the vision had gone. She breathed a ragged breath and put her face into her hands. When she looked up again she drew in a quick gasp when she seen Patroclus. His face was so different from her dream and she took comfort from that. She threw off the sheet that was covering her and groaned when she felt no cooler than before. Patroclus snapped out of his dreaming and glanced at her but he did not smile like he usually done. She frowned at him and he spoke.

"The Greek army will attack the Trojans today."

She closed her eyes and stood up, adjusting her dress, then she walked out into the sun, leaving Patroclus behind her. The men were gearing up around her and for once never even gave her a second glance. At least from what she could see. She squinted in the bright light then began to make her way down to the ocean. She walked into the water and waded out to a small lone rock and sat upon it, splashing her face with water.

Patroclus watched her from the awning of the tent. The way she washed the skin on her arms and legs then lifted her hair and let water drip from her slender hands onto her hot, smooth skin. She was as troubled as he was about the war; of course, they were troubled for different reasons. He folded his arms and half smiled when she paddled her feet on the waters surface. It was then that he noticed a soldier from Agamemnon's army appreciating her innocent beauty as well. He was approaching her from behind, leering at her and giving the thumbs up to his buddies behind him. He was almost at the water. Blind rage took hold of Patroclus and he stormed down the beach towards the soldier. He didn't get to him before the man reached her though and he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her up to his height, spouting obscenities at her while she struggled to free herself from his grasp. Patroclus sped to them and grabbed the mans neck and spun the man round to face him. Alena was knocked off her feet and landed face down in the water. She lifted her head out of the water to hear what Patroclus was saying.

"You never look at her again, you never speak of her again, you never even think of her again. I am a patriot but I have no issue driving a sword through your heart for your impudence. You understand me brother?"

The soldier nodded with a pained expression as Patroclus squeezed his neck tighter. He then pushed the soldier away and watched him jog off back to his mates, Alena watching on in disbelief. Patroclus picked her up before she could do anything and carried her back to his tent, her clothes wet and dripping. They reached the tent and he dropped her down on the floor.

"I told you! You are not to leave the tent! I warned you about the nature of these men and you disobeyed me! I thought we trusted each other!" He raged.

"We- we do Patroclus. I only wanted to cool down and the water is so close to the tent. I didn't think-"

"No, well that's obvious! I told you that you weren't to leave the tent and you left. What does that say to me? Well?!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling. She quickly turned away from him and he immediately felt worse. He huffed but knew he had to be firm. She put herself in severe danger.

"I have to talk with Achilles about the plans for today. I'm going to tie you to the post again." She turned to him hurt etched in her face. "It's for your own safety Melena."

She dropped her head and he took her soft hands and tied them to the post.

"What if I die of thirst, will you feel bad for binding my hands?" she muttered not looking at him.

"I'll be back before we leave. Then we'll sort something out."

He was gone for about half an hour and Alena had fallen into a light slumber, her pretty head leaning against the wooden post. Then Patroclus stormed in and threw his armour on the ground before throwing himself onto his stool. Alena woke up and watched him in a confused manner; she was disoriented from the sudden awakening. He poured himself some wine and drank deep from the cup. Then he looked at her, anger in his eyes.

"I'm not fighting today. The Myrmidons are not fighting the first major battle in this war!"

"The first?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes of course the first. Did you think this would be one fight then we would go home and everything would be as it was?"

"No, I'm not that foolish, but how many battles will there be?"

"Many. There will be many, Melena."

He stood up and walked over to her. He untied her then retied her hands together free from the post. She looked at him, wondering if she could get away with asking more questions. She didn't need to.

"We're going to watch the fight from a cliff overlooking your land. Try to not show any emotion when your country starts to lose, it would not bode well with the men."

She looked to the ground and muttered "Why do I have to come? You could leave me here."

"That would be nice but say that soldier stays behind for a moment behind everyone else. He could put his sword through you and still be at the battle before it starts. Come on."

He pulled gently on the rope and she moved along beside him. They met with the Myrmidons and made their way to watch the battle.

They reached an appropriate look out point and watched the armies gathering, two giant, powerful armies. All fighting over a woman. Alena sat on the warm ground, the sun blazing down onto her skin. Her freckles were coming out, like they did when she played with her brothers in the sun as a child. She missed those days; she could see her brothers in the distance, two specks in front of a sea of men. Everyone was very quiet as the Trojan Princes approached the Greek Kings. It was clear that there was some debate going on. Then they all wandered back to their armies where they armoured up. Then to Alena's horrified surprise, the smaller of her brothers started to walk out to meet who she assumed was Menelaus.

"Paris!" She breathed.

"So, that is Paris." Patroclus smirked. "A direct fight between him and Menelaus, he must be brave. Menelaus is fearless at the best of times. I hate to think how relentless he will be with the boy who dishonoured him?"

She looked up at him, pain etched on her face. He frowned at her when he seen this.

"I was right about you," She said quietly "This really is a game to you and every other man."

She turned her face back to the scene. Patroclus scowled and done the same. The one to one combat was pitiful at best. Paris was brought to the ground after a few strikes against him and Patroclus couldn't help but notice how Melena flinched at every blow. She even let out a small yelp when Paris' leg got cut open. The Myrmidons laughed as they watched him scurry back to his brother and hold tightly to his leg, like a lost child. They called him a fool and ridiculed Priam for not training both his sons as he should. Alena choked back her angry words against them and against Paris for being such a damned coward. He was disgracing them all over again. Menelaus walked up to her brothers and raised his sword as the Greek army took the fighting stance. She almost looked away when she saw the sword beginning to drop but then Hector done something nobody was expecting. He drew his sword and thrust it into Menelaus' abdomen.

"No!" Alena breathed and stood up walking forward, only to be jerked back by the rope. She tugged on it and tried to run forward as her elder brother helped her younger brother limp back to prepare for the war. The rope was stretched taut as the other men sniggered at Patroclus for taking this behaviour. No one noticed Achilles appearing behind them. He simply walked over and yanked the rope back, pulling Alena off her feet and landing on her back on the ground. She hit the ground and started writhing in pain, her face screwed up. Patroclus went to pick her up, genuinely worried about her but Achilles grabbed his arm and shook his head,

"You have her tied up like a dog... that means you have to treat her like a dog. And when dogs don't obey their master, they get punished."

"She's hurt!" he snapped at his older cousin.

"She is a disobedient dog!" Achilles snapped back.

Patroclus pushed past him and bent over Alena who had silent tears running down her freckled face, which he briefly touched before picking her up and carrying her away. He got her further away from the battlefield before sitting down, cradling her in his arms. He wiped the tears off her face but she turned her face away from his hand.

"Are you badly hurt?" He asked tentatively.

She shook her head and took a shaky breath. Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Then, why are you still crying?" he said, confused.

"Because," she looked back at him, "I don't understand you!"

"Understand me?" he was really confused.

"One minute you're nasty to me, trying to prove your superiority over me. Trying to show off to the other men that you have a little slave girl. Then you're the most wonderful caring person I've met. I am so confused and exhausted from trying to understand you and your mood swings..."

She kept going on about this but he couldn't hear what she was saying anymore. He hated when he was nasty to her but he had to be, or else he would lose face in front of the other men. He didn't know how to prove to her that he did honestly care about her and how sorry he was for being nasty to her.

"...I just wish that you could be one person or the other. The person who I could grow to hate or the person who I already really really-"

He put his lips to hers. He hadn't planned to kiss her, it just happened. As if it was what he would've done anyway. The funny thing was, it felt totally natural, as if they had done it a million times before.

It felt right.

The kiss ended and he lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were completely wide and the first thing she said was:

"Like."

He laughed when he realised she was finishing her sentence. Then it became very quiet.

"So..." he murmured "how's your back feeling?"

"Oh!" She squeaked, her face as red as a tomato, "it's still a bit sore but I think I should be ok to walk."

She tried to get up but it was clear she was still in pain, so he laughed again, picked her up and carried her all the way back to the campsite.

Both of them had completely forgotten about the battle raging on behind them.


End file.
